Green Kitsune
by SaintAndromedaFire
Summary: Feudal Japan: an era full of myths and monsters, demons of all kinds and humans. Shun is a green Kitsune living with his adopted brother Ikki, an Okuri Okami. The two yokai are oddly friendly and want to help humans in any way they can. However when a strange curse strikes close to their home they're forced to team up with the humans to stop it, and face a war. AU.


**This is my second fan fiction on this account. This one unlike "Saint of Sacrifice" is going to be a complete AU of Saint Seiya. The characters aren't involved with fighting ageless wars against each other for whatever reason, however they will be involved in something far bigger than they are. I hope you guys enjoy this fan fiction.**

* * *

 **Basically, some of the characters are demons from different points in the world while others aren't. There is a rift between the characters because of this, but it's going to make the story more interesting because of it.**

* * *

 **The myths you hear of are based off of the real myths I found online. However I have altered some things, how they react, and their appearances a little to fit this story.**

* * *

 **Anyway, onto the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter One: Watching

* * *

There are many legends surrounding the various demons and Yokai in general, and Shun for one knew that most of them weren't correct. Each creature was different from another, but generally only the bad ones were known around the world so the legends surrounding them were often filled with terrible deeds and fear. It did make him a little sad. He for one was a very kind spirit that liked to help people. Once glance of him would send people running away in a panic however, so he tried his best to remain hidden.

He did find it a little strange as well. His kind were known for having two kinds of creatures, those that were helpful and those that were dangerous. People loved the good kind and called them good spirits, which was exactly what Shun was. However a single glance of the creature couldn't tell people what they were, so people tended to try and get away from him as quickly as possible.

Shun was a Kitsune, a Japanese yokai known for its cleverness and trickiness. Shun however just wanted to help people, and he liked to get them home quietly and unharmed. Sometimes it required his magic to do so. However unlike most Kitsune, who were unidentifiable from normal foxes except for their magic and number of tails, Shun was green and had bright green eyes. It was very obvious exactly what he was. He was a tiny and cute faced little creature that liked to help others, but he tended to frighten people away. He was also only on his first incarnation, so he only had one tail.

Shun supposed he could thank the fact that he hadn't died yet to another yokai, an immortal creature known as an Okuri Okami – or "sending off wolf"- who had been protecting him. Then Okuri Okami (and their close relatives the Okuri Inu or "sending off dog") were known for haunting mountain passes and following travelers. They kept other dangerous creatures away but were known for eating any human that tripped and fell upon their path. They were usually seen as evil creatures, though they were also thanked by the survivors for protecting them on the road.

This creature had found Shun when he was still a kit on the mountain pass he had haunted for many years, and it had taken him in quickly. His name was Ikki, and in many ways he was like Shun's older brother. Ikki was a huge and powerful looking wolf with dark midnight blue fur and fiery orange eyes. Also the silver markings on his side made it very obvious what he was, so humans who saw him grew terrified. He had jealously protected the young Kitsune and they had become quite inseparable, even if Ikki was mysterious and didn't talk much.

It was Shun's love for people and wanting to help them that had eventually changed the way Ikki acted around humans as well. Though he still followed them and watched them, he never pounced on the ones that fell and ate them. He often remained quietly in the background, watching humans and escorting them silently out of the forest and mountain pass that the two called home. Though it was impossible to keep the Yosuzume birds quiet, which would sing their songs to let the humans know they were being followed by him and making them nervous. However Ikki remained quietly in the background as always.

Both had human forms, but preferred to stay in their spirit forms while they were patrolling their home. Though people ran from them they had each other for company and didn't mind. Besides, if they were in their human forms and had to suddenly change into their spirit forms to protect someone the humans often reacted negatively and felt betrayed. It was far better to show them exactly what they were than to pretend to be someone else.

The forest was thick on the side of this mountain, but they always patrolled the road between the spring to the village that sat by the little lake at the bottom of the mountain. It was popular for the residents and any visitors that came to the tiny little village to visit the spring at the top of the mountain and rest in the healing waters. The two yokai often went there as well, but quickly left when they felt the presence of a human nearby. They were always careful to remain as unseen as possible. The path had been worn well into the mountain side, but there were many dangers in this forest.

Shun had to run a little to catch up with Ikki who had a much longer stride than he did. He found it hard a lot of times to keep up with him, but Ikki would wait for him if he lagged too far behind. Shun gave the large wolf a smile which the Okuri Okami gave a small smile in return to. Ikki had always found the tiny Kitsune somehow adorable and was determined to keep him safe.

He had wondered the silent forests for a long time and not even other yokai had dared to go near him. However the little green kitsune had refused to leave him alone, seeing how the kitsune was lonely after losing its mother. Somehow or other that had led to him adopting it. It was then that their silent guardianship of the humans had begun, and they were always watching out for them.

The two were walking beside the road, carefully hiding within sight of the road, but within the thick underbrush so that they were unseen by any humans that could be walking past. It had long since become a habit to patrol up and down the road every day as long as it took. They weren't the only yokai to live in these woods, and it made it very dangerous for humans to pass this road without their protection. Silent though they were, others would not be.

Ikki's nose, which was stronger than Shun's, suddenly began to twitch as they caught the scent of something else in the air. He turned from the path suddenly and began to follow a clear trail in the underbrush. Shun followed after, noting that it was bumbling and slow. Obviously it was made by a human or two who had been on the road and had suddenly left it. They could tell by the broken branches and large furrows carved into the soft dirt that they had been tripping and making slow headway.

Both of them knew that a Chimi was most likely behind this. It was a general term used to describe Yokai who haunted paths like this. Usually they would be creatures with bestial bodies and human like faces, who followed humans and tricked them until they became hopelessly lost and then they would attack and kill them. Both Ikki and Shun picked up the pace a little, knowing that if they were going to help they needed to be quick. Shun's healing abilities were powerful, but if the humans were too injured they would have a hard time healing anyone.

Shun followed after Ikki silently, knowing that his unfailing nose would always be able to find the humans and quickly. The path too was a dead give away, and heading towards a slight clearing. It was a dangerous path for humans, and far off the beaten path. If they were killed out here then there would be little chance of their friends and family finding them. Soon however it became apparent that they were getting close. The Yosuzume picked up their chorus as Ikki drew closer to the humans.

They reached the clearing and found the scene as they had expected. There was a Chimi, appearing to be some sort of dog with a grotesque human like face. The creature couldn't see Ikki but was suddenly very unnerved by the sound of the birds, and began looking for the source of the sound. Okuri Okami were known for being very ferocious, making even yokai fear them. The Chimi soon ran in terror from the sound, thinking it would much rather lose its dinner than face the fierce wolf beast.

With the creature gone, the two turned their attention to the scene before them. As they had thought, there were two humans. One was a pretty female with long purple hair and bright blue eyes which were wildly looking around her. Another was a male, and this one had obviously been trying to protect the girl. He had brown hair and his eyes were closed. His chest had been largely clawed open by the Chimi, however Shun was relieved to see that with a little time and effort, he was no where near beyond his care. He could heal the boy. The next thing they needed was to get close to the two.

Shun glanced towards Ikki, who hadn't moved. He was silently watching the scene, his ears twitching at every sound. The creatures of the forest were running to avoid him quickly, knowing that angering him meant death. However to Shun's surprise, he stepped forward into the clearing and eyed the girl. She jumped and her eyes went wide. But she grabbed the boy's arm and didn't budge even under Ikki's gaze. Shun found himself a little surprised by her loyalty to him. She was willing to face Ikki's jaws if it meant not abandoning her friend. Ikki seemed pleased by this realization as well and sat down, tilting his head as if to make himself look less threatening.

It seemed to work because the girl grew confused. She eyed him carefully, obviously wondering why on earth he hadn't attacked her by now. She had lost her footing and was no where near the road. Also her friend had obviously fallen and wasn't getting up any time soon. She wasn't sure what to make of the situation and just stared at Ikki. Shun could smell the fear and confusion off of her. Ikki turned his head silently away, as if to comfort her more. Shun was pretty sure that it wasn't doing that at all. With a sigh he stepped out next to the Okuri Okami and gave the girl the cutest face he could make.

She seemed instantly taken with him and found him adorable, though she obviously was nervous of his presence as well. She watched Shun for a long moment, her eyes never leaving his face. Shun tilted his head cutely and watched her, trying to find a way to assure her that he didn't mean her any harm. He didn't think talking would help the situation. She'd just have something else to freak out about. The girl gulped, then raised her hand to the fox.

Shun's nose twitched as he took a few steps forward, watching her carefully. He certainly didn't want to scare her now that she had apparently decided to trust him. Obviously a strange Okuri Okami and Kitsune were much less frightening than the Chimi. He took a few more steps forward, and she shuddered but didn't seem to want to run. He came forward a little more towards her hand, stepping quietly around the boy. He didn't want to make her panic before he had her trust or there could be trouble. If he wanted to heal the boy he needed to girl to trust him.

He felt a shiver run through his fur and glanced up towards the sky. Thick black clouds were gathering, and he could feel that snow was soon going to be falling. Now more than ever they needed to get the humans into shelter. He glanced towards the girl and saw her looking up as well and shudder. It was already getting cold for the humans who had no fur to protect them. The thin kimonos weren't going to do much good in this weather. They needed to get them into shelter, and so Shun needed to move fast. He stepped forward under her hand and rubbed his back along her palm in a petting motion, making soft and reassuring yips to her.

She jumped and yanked her hand away. Shun hadn't been expecting such a reaction and quickly retreated a few feet with his ears laying back. The girl paused as she looked at him, realizing that the tiny Kitsune had been beaten before by humans who had reacted much the same. He and Ikki both had, though they continued to try and protect humans. They liked to keep their distance because scared humans could be cruel. Slowly she extended her hand towards him again.

"It's alright," she said quietly in a strained voice. She sounded scared, like she was going to start crying. She didn't know what to do for her friend and she was lonely. "Please don't be scared."

Shun could feel all these emotions rolling off of her, and he felt his heart go out to her. Carefully, he stepped forward again, stopping just past the edge of her fingers. He let his nose travel to her fingers and take in her scent like a dog might. Soon after though he stepped forward under her hand and waited. She began to run her hand down the soft fur suddenly, feeling him waiting patiently under her. She continued to pet him for a while in silence, each stroke slowly calming her racing heart a little as she watched.

When her fear abated she found herself crying. She pulled her hand away and pulled her legs to her chest, sobbing loudly into her hands. It was obvious that she was confused and unsure what to do. She was hopelessly lost and now strange things were happening. Shun leaped up to the girl's right shoulders and balanced on her thin frame. She jumped a little but then turned her head so that her face was partially buried into the pretty green fur. Shun remained silent and patient under her touch. Soon she calmed again.

"Please," she begged. "Help me. I can't leave him here!"

She shuddered again in the cold, and Shun felt the first stinging flakes of snow fall onto his nose. He and Ikki both had their thick winter coats already, and so the snow was hardly a problem for them. However it was a big problem for the two humans. They didn't have much time to waste. The closest thing they had to a warm shelter for them was their own cave, which wasn't too far away for her to walk. Her thin frame wasn't going to be strong enough to carry the boy though. Ikki, realizing this, suddenly stepped forward and walked towards the boy.

The girl froze in utter terror as she stared at Ikki, obviously watching and feeling helpless as she waited for the Okuri Okami to eat her friend. But he shoved his nose under the boy's shoulders and bumped him up onto his shoulders. Soon he was balancing the boy on his back and now the large wolf was carrying the boy. Ikki gave the girl a purposeful look as Shun nudged her cheek with his nose, hoping to tell her it was alright. She blinked and watched the wolf for a long time, too long, trying to process the strange scenario.

"Are you," she said quietly. "Going to help us?" Ikki gave her a clear nod of his head then motioned forward with his nose. "You want me to follow?" He nodded again.

At this the girl seemed very reluctant. Both yokai understood why. How on earth was she supposed to trust a yokai that was said to love the taste of human flesh. But she was utterly lost and her friend was badly hurt. Besides that, snow was now falling and if she didn't do something they'd both die. She'd asked for help, and now she had apparently gotten it. In more bravery than Shun had seen in many humans, the girl stood and nodded, laying a hand on Shun's back for comfort as he continued to balance on her shoulder.

Ikki began to pick out a careful path through the underbrush, trying to make quick time as well as make the path easier for his passenger and the numbly cold girl. The snow began to fall harder as they made their way steadily through the forest. To the girl, it must have seemed like the two yokai were leading her to her death in the slowly freezing wilderness. But she set her face into a scowl and pressed on, stumbling and falling again and again, but never giving up.

Ikki picked up the pace a little bit as the ground slowly leveled towards the cliff face that cut off part of the forest from the rest of it. It was here that there was a cave that was much warmer than the world outside, and it was where Ikki and Shun lived. As the cliff face came into view Ikki ran ahead to get the boy inside and warm as soon as possible. The girl soon lost sight of him and froze, unsure where to go. Shun leaped off her shoulder and gave her a meaningful look, setting off in the direction of the cave. She quickly followed, and soon they had ducked inside the cave as well.

The mouth of the cave was hardly big enough for Ikki to squeeze his wolf form into, but it was a large cave that they kept well stocked. They had human forms too, so they knew what humans needed more or less. They had plenty of water and food stocked up and several blankets. They'd never expected to have humans inside their cave, but Shun was glad now that he had suggested it. He ran to the supplies in the back of the cave and quickly a some of the food and brought to the girl. She quickly ate it, obviously very hungry. He ran back and brought her one of the skins of water as well, which she also quickly put away.

Then she looked around and paused to see the Okuri Okami had already made Seiya some sort of bed. It was more like a nest of blankets since he didn't want to reveal his human form and freak the poor girl out more. His jaws had quickly crafted a comfortable bed though and had placed the boy carefully in it with his chest up. He'd already covered him in several blankets but had left his chest open to the air. The girl teared up again when she saw the wounds.

"What do I do?" she asked no one in particular.

Shun turned and pushed his nose into a cut on her hand she had received as she had tripped on her way up here. She paused as she felt him touch it, but didn't move. She seemed to trust him a little, so he quickly cast his spell over her. She gasped at the burning sensation and pulled her hand away, but when she looked down she saw the wound was gone. She blinked at the little green Kitsune.

"Can you heal my friend?" she asked. Shun nodded to her.

He quickly ran over to the boy as Ikki moved silently again to grab more blankets to create a bed right next to the boy for the girl. Shun curled up on the boy's chest and closed his eyes, beginning the spell that would heal the boy silently. It would take a lot of time, but eventually the boy would be healed enough to not be in any danger and make his own way down the mountain. The rest of the healing would have to happen in the silence and peace of the village. Shun thought he had seen the two in the lake village, but he couldn't be sure. It had been many years ago and if they were they had been children at the time.

Shun concentrated silently on the healing spell, knitting the boy's injuries back together silently and carefully. Healing magic was his most powerful form of magic and what he was best at. The girl's eyes widened as she watched the boy's injuries closing before her eyes. She jumped as she felt Ikki nudge her arm and looked down, noticing the bed made for her.

She was obviously exhausted, and as confused and scared as she was, she quickly curled up and made herself warm under the blankets and was soon snoring lightly. The boy shifted a little uncomfortably but was also now sleeping much more soundly and seemed to be doing well enough. It would take a while for him to recover, but Shun's magic could speed that up a lot. Ikki silently lay down by the mouth of the cave, watching the snow falling silently and Shun continued his work on the injured boy, gently coaxing his wounds to heal.

It was an all around strange day for both of them, but neither one of them really minded. It was quite obvious that they were both glad to have finally been of some help to the people who they loved so much but were feared so greatly by.

Each yokai was different from the last. Some blindly followed the stereotypes and instincts set forth by their kind, but others were far kinder spirits. Shun and Ikki knew that better than anyone.

* * *

 **That's the end of chapter one. Yes, the two humans are Seiya and Saori who have found themselves in this strange place with two odd yokai.**

* * *

 **However though this is where the story starts, its hardly over. There are far more mysterious things than two oddly friendly yokai up ahead for this story. I hope you enjoyed and feel free to leave a review below!**


End file.
